<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Loser by Datonemarvelgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554510">Beautiful Loser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek'>Datonemarvelgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Flirts, Soft Ben Hanscom, Stanley Uris is So Done, The Losers Club All Appear (IT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bev takes Richie and Eddie to the spa after a long week, while the other four stay behind and build a bookshelf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Loser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is nice," Richie muttered softly as the woman giving him a massage rubbed deep into his shoulders.</p><p>"You're telling me." Eddie smiled sleepily.</p><p>"I told you guys, you'd love it." Beverly said and moaned as the lady massaging her calves worked out a kink.</p><p>"This is <em>just</em> what I needed." Richie sighed.</p><p>"I just hope the guys are okay." She said quietly.</p><p>------</p><p>"Ow!" Stan screamed in pain. "Fuck!"</p><p>"N- nuh- nice going, M- muh- Mikey, you smashed h- his fuh- finger," Bill said as he helped Stan hold up one of the shelves to the bookshelf the men were building.</p><p>"Sorry!" Mike said. "Bill, we kind of need those instructions, buddy!"</p><p>"I can't read these." Bill looked at the booklet. "Juh- Jesus Christ." He looked at the pictures. </p><p>"Where did you even get this?" Mike asked.</p><p>"Audra buh- bought it for me as a g- gift." Bill looked at him.</p><p>"Alright, let's just wing it." Mike grabbed a nail.</p><p>"You're kidding, right? You can't just wing this! This isn't the SATs!" Stan shouted as Bill grabbed a drill.</p><p>"Hmm, you're right." Mike nodded. "You can get on Google Translate, type up <em>all</em> of the instructions, and translate them back to us."</p><p>"<em>Micheal</em>, come on." Stan crossed his arms. "Google Translate can't be trusted."</p><p>"Did- did he just call me Micheal?" </p><p>"That's right, Mikey." He nodded, taking out his phone. "Now, let's do this." </p><p>"Y- you're really t- translating all those?" Bill asked.</p><p>"Whatever it takes, Bill, <em>whatever it takes.</em>"</p><p>"Guys," Mike looked at his friends. "You realize Ben is an architect and builds for a living, right?" </p><p>The two men stared at each other for a long while and Bill scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket to call Ben. </p><p>------</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Get <em>deep</em> in there, a lot of tension has built up there," Eddie mumbled as one of the ladies massaged his aching feet.</p><p>"Dude, that sounds weird," Richie sighed in delight and closed his eyes.</p><p>"You are weird, fuckface."</p><p>"I'm <em>your</em> fuckface."</p><p>"Guys, stop. Relax and shut up bickering. You can fuck each other's faces later." Beverly looked over at them.</p><p>"After this, I'm going to feel like a Kardashian." Richie smiled.</p><p>"Mmm, me too." Eddie smiled softly and took Richie's hand. "I get to spend this amazing day with my best friend, my favorite man, it's perfect."</p><p>"Awe, Eds!" Richie <em>blushed</em> and kissed his boyfriend's knuckles. </p><p>"You guys are too precious." Beverly giggled.</p><p>-----</p><p>"No, absolutely not! It's goes here!" Stan took a shelf from Bill's hands.</p><p>"N- no, fucking idiot, it guh- goes here!" Bill took it back from him as Ben spun a screwdriver in his hand and grabbed a drill. </p><p>"I've got this, guys." He looked at them.</p><p>"Luh- listen to him, St- Stan, he's a pro." </p><p>"Maybe if it were an ugly building!" </p><p>"Hey!" Ben frowned.</p><p>"Sorry, only speaking the truth."</p><p>Ben looked at Stan and Stan sighed, walking away. "Listen, guys, just go relax, maybe take a walk. I can get this put together."</p><p>"Right." Mike clapped his hands on both of the smaller men's shoulders and the three of them walked out.</p><p>--------</p><p>"And, I am done." Ben smiled at his work and replied to the text from Richie he had gotten earlier, letting him know they were all at Bill's.</p><p>"Wow!" Stan's jaw dropped as he walked into the den where the shelf was. "Guys, this is incredible!" He exclaimed and Mike and Bill walked in and looked the bookshelf over, astonished by Ben's handiwork.</p><p>"Once a great craftsman, always a great craftsmen." Mike smiled.</p><p>"Thuh- thanks, Ben." Bill smiled. </p><p>"Well, you know. It's no problem. Just a knack I have." He took off his safety glasses and set them to the side. </p><p>"More like a <em>talent,</em>" Mike muttered.</p><p>"Need me to paint it? Stain? Finish it?" Ben leaned against a table.</p><p>"This weekend?" Bill asked him. </p><p>"Sure, whenever you want." He smiled beautifully and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands as the front door opened and Beverly walked in with Richie and Eddie.</p><p>"G- guys! In here! Luh- luh- look at the sh- shelf Ben built!" Bill shouted and the three walked into the den as Ben followed them.</p><p>"Wow, Benny-Boy, you must be good with your hands." Richie winked at Ben.</p><p>"Well, it's a not a clubhouse." He chuckled. </p><p>"I'd like to see what else you can do." </p><p>Eddie shot him a glare and Richie smirked, walking closer to Ben and placed his hand on his forearm. "You have got to be exhausted from working on that. I can give you the treatment the spa gave me if you want." Richie purred.</p><p>"Honestly, that would be great, but I'll have to pass, Rich." Ben have him a shy, lopsided grin and walked over to join Beverly.</p><p>Eddie walked over to Richie. "What the hell was that?"</p><p>"What the hell was what?"</p><p>"Flirting with <em>Ben</em>."</p><p>"Like I can help it? Look at him, he's gorgeous." Richie smirked again at Eddie's flushed, angry face. "Relax, and let's go get a drink."</p><p>"Get a drink with Ben." Eddie started to storm away but Richie grabbed his wrist. </p><p>"Eddie." He looked in his eyes. "Babe, I was just teasing you. Who did I spend the day with?"</p><p>"Beverly?" Eddie raised an eyebrow and Richie made a face. "Me," Eddie sighed.</p><p>"Yes, and who did I ask out?"</p><p>"Me." Eddie blushed, looking at the floor.</p><p>"Mm, hm." He nodded. "And<em> who</em> did I go down on last night because he's just too fucking sexy to ignore?"</p><p>"Jesus, Rich." Eddie was beet-red. </p><p>"Who?" Richie teased. </p><p>"Me," Eddie muttered.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" He cupped his ear.</p><p>"Me, goddamn it! It was me, okay?" He shouted out, red as a fucking tomato and wanted to hide when the others looked at him, but Richie seemed unphased.</p><p>"That's right, and I'll do it again, right in front of everyone to show I love you. You, Eddie. Only you." He grabbed his face and kissed him hard. </p><p>"I love you too, Richie." Eddie's heart lept happily in his chest. "Only you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos? Also, thank you guys so much on the live you've shown "An Avocado! Thanks..."! </p><p>I stay up super late most nights because all if these story ideas flood into my head and won't leave me alone until I get them out there. It took a hell of a lot of courage and self-debating to finally get these out of my notes and onto the site. </p><p>My love for the Losers Club is undying, guys.... help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>